Aishiteru
by sailorvbrat
Summary: Minako was destined to never love. But sometimes destiny is open to interpretation... is hers?
1. Part One

Author's Notes: As always, I know you guys just LOVE reading these, right? Well this is the   
beginning of what I hope to be a very long and hopefully GOOD story involving Minako and her   
love. Obviously you guys should GUESS who it is. LOL. Anyways. I'm going to try and post next   
chapters at a bunch of places, so always check where ever you first saw this for updates. Or   
email me. Give me feedback and reviews and suggestions. sailorvbrat@aol.com No this isn't my first   
fanfic, but when my computer crashed I lost them all. They're on ASMR (moonromance.com for those   
of you from another site) under Mina69 and SailorRainbowHeart. Tells you had BAD they are, huh?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon. Takeuchi-san does and so do Kodanwa and Toei   
Animation. Although this is based more on manga than anime so go figure. Oh yeah this is based on   
the original, I should hope you would know who is who but just in case:  
Minako -- Mina  
Usagi -- Serena  
Ami -- Amy (wow that one was hard, eh?)  
Rei -- Raye (that one too)  
Makoto -- Lita  
Kunzite -- Malachite  
eh... any others I might use you can figure em out  
  
so remember email: kyla@adulation.net website: http://www.adulation.net  
  
Part One  
  
The dream was an old one, every detail she knew by heart, but still as the sword plunged   
down, her heart stopped and a scream of pure fear poured from her...  
She sat straight up in bed, breathing heavily and her long hair mussed from trashing in   
her bed. She lowered her feet beside the bed and slipped them into her convenient slippers and   
padded into the kitchen for a drink of water.  
The dream was still with her, in her mind's eye she could see his flowing hair, beautiful   
eyes, she could see HIM. With a sob she dropped the glass and curled up into a corner in the   
kitchen.  
"Oh my love..." she whispered. "Where are you?"  
Aino Minako sat crying her eyes out until she feel asleep.  
  
***  
  
After work the next day, Minako showed up at the temple, her long hair confined to a   
sophisticated updo, and a black suit emphasizing her curves. She was limping as she made her way   
up the many steps.  
She was greeted warmly my various temple workers as she made her way into the inner   
office. Without knocking she opened the door and plopped down into a chair.  
The office was empty but she knew the owner would soon be back.  
The door opened up which such force it hit the wall hard and hit the woman framed in the   
doorway in the face. Minako tried not to snicker.  
"Minako no baka! Stop laughing!!" the dark haired woman cried angrily and stomped her   
foot.  
Minako grinned, "Rei-chan, you're calling *me* stupid?" She glanced from the door to the   
red faced woman and cracked up again.  
Minako stood up and gave her friend a hug, and the two held onto each other like it had   
been years instead of weeks since they last saw each other.  
Rei sat down behind her desk and showed off her new nameplae that read: Hino Rei.  
"Nice," Minako said with a whistle. "But I didn't come here for this," as her voice grew   
serious Rei looked concerned.  
"Did you have the dream again?" she asked quietly.  
"Hai."  
Rei nodded and then stood up and drew back a door to reveal an inner sanctum, the only   
light from the huge fire near the far wall.  
Without a word Minako went into the room, and Rei silently closed the door behind her,   
giving her the time with the Great Fire.  
She knelt in front of it, and released her hair and let it cascade down her shoulders as   
she bent her head over her folded hands and closed her eyes.  
"Great Fire, show me what I seek. What is the source of these visions?"  
A chaotic chain of events flashed through her mind, Usagi finding out she was Serenity;   
then on the moon, the castle crumbling, the stone sword plunging through her chest; a man trying   
to kiss her, the wrong man; then a face hidden in shadow, long hair flowing.  
Minako's eyes popped open at the last image before she fell backwards.  
  
***  
  
To him the dream was just as familiar, having plagued him since he was born. Only for   
him, a different dream.  
Beautiful blonde hair, wicked blue eyes peering out of an innocent face. A pale hand   
bringing his head down to her lips, as soft as a rose, but so much sweeter. He didn't know why,   
but he knew this girl was his. The one he needed to be with. And he didn't have a name to even go   
by.  
The alarm clock went off and he sat up, putting on his slippers, and went into the   
bathroom to shower and get ready for his day. He had an important meeting today. As he raced   
through his schedule the memory of the dream faded from his mind.  
As he pulled his hair back in a low ponytail he thought, *Maybe I'll get a haircut...*  
  
***  
  
Minako paced across her office. She had been lucky in inheriting the company from her   
grandfather, even if she had never known him. He put in his will, "To my granddaughter, Aino   
Minako, because she reminds me of Sailorv." She shrugged it off. She'd turned the company around   
in no time.  
He was late. Two minutes late. She hated tardiness, ironically enough, for she'd once had   
her own share of tardies.  
She was meeting with the head of Tien, Inc. a rival realtors firm in the city to   
discuss the trading of some possible locations and a possible merger was in everyone's mind. But   
she'd be damned if she was going to give up her company.  
She sat down at the confrence table she'd elected to use, and pulled open her folder.  
His name was Tien Marcus. He'd taken control of his company at about the same time she   
had, but he'd had a proxy fight to gain control, where's she inheritated Aino.  
She was immersed in the file and reading his past when he entered the room, a total of   
five minutes late according to her clock. But she didn't notice. He could have danced on the   
conference table for all she knew.  
Marcus studied her. He'd heard that the head of Aino was beautiful, a goddess almost, but   
obviously the rumors were a bit off. Sure her profile was clean and fresh, and her hair was soft   
looking and shiny. And she seemed delicate. Okay she *was* beautiful, but not a goddess.  
"Aino-san," he said politely.  
She jumped slightly and then looked up, bemused, with a smile on her face. Her ice-blue   
eyes fixed on him, and he could see a trace of mischeviousness in them.  
Had it not been for his immense training in holding himself correctly his jaw would have   
dropped open to the floor and saliva would have started pooling out of his mouth. Okay so the   
rumors *hadn't* been off at all.  
"Tien-san," she said and stood up, indicating the seat across from her with a polite   
smile.   
He took it and then said. "Well, it's just the two of us now. So let's hash it out and   
figure out what we want."  
She smiled. She liked the direct approach.  
  
***  
  
Minako's hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she wore shorts and a baggy t-shirt,   
with no make-up on her face she looked 17 years old again, instead of the 23 that she was.  
She was leaning against the railing, gazing out across the bay as behind her her friends   
squabbled good-naturedly. Rei-chan stuck her tongue out and tossed her dark hair at a petite   
blonde did the same. That was Chiba Usagi. She'd been the first one of them to get married. Her   
wedding was on her 18th birthday practically. But then she'd been in love and destined to marry   
Chiba Mamoru since she'd been in junior high.  
"Odango!" Rei screamed as Usagi tripped and knocked Rei to the ground.  
Minako grinned to herself. They called Usagi odango-brain, odango-atama, pretty much   
odango anything. At least Rei did the most, because of her hairstyle. Her little pigtails looked   
like they had big odangos just sitting up there.  
She turned and leaned backwards against the bridge and surveyed her friends. She'd known   
them all since junior high and they were her best friends.  
Makoto was sitting on the bench, her long hair in it's usual ponytail and she was trying   
to attract attention to herself from all the guys.  
Ami, the shy bookworm was sitting on a bench as well, reading a book.  
"As it changes it still remains the same," Minako mused to herself. Ami who had been   
sitting close enough to hear, brung her head up from the book and said quietly, "It's 'The more   
things change, the more they stay the same'."  
Minako shrugged. "Same difference."  
Mamoru arrived with a picnic lunch, and Usagi glomped him and he somehow managed to hold   
her up, hold the food, kiss her hello, AND remain standing up.  
"Mamo-chan!" she sighed as she snuggled up to him, holding on tightly.  
Mamoru was turning a very pretty purple color as he choked out, "Usako... can't...   
breathe..."  
Usagi made a face and let go as Rei relieved him of the picnic lunch and Makoto made   
grumblings about everything that was set out. Hers was better, she kept saying.  
Mamoru sat down next to his wife and restrained her from eating ALL of the food and poked   
her in the ribs. "Tell them the good news," he said in a stage whisper so loud everyone heard it.  
All four girls froze staring at Usagi, waiting for the news.  
She let out a sigh and then looked up her face composed. Then she let out a huge grin and   
said, "I'm pregnant!"  
All the girls squealed and hugged Usagi and Mamoru and chattered excitedly as they helped   
themselves to the food. Usagi getting her usual huge helping earned the snide comment from Rei:   
"If she keeps eating like that she's going to be the size of a house by the time she's ready, and   
poor Chibiusa will probably fall out when she's walking."  
Usagi stuck her tongue out a Rei and continued eating. "I eat when I'm happy."  
"No wonder you always eat," Minako said with a grin, and earned a tongue from Usagi too.  
Mamoru's attention was drawn over Minako's shoulders, and he said, "Hey there's a friend   
of mine, anyone mind if I invite him?"  
Minako grinned, "The more the merrier! And the less for Usagi to eat!" she and Rei   
cracked up at that while Ami lifted an eyebrow and Makoto was too busy complaining about how much   
better her food was.  
Mamoru stood up and brushed himself off, while Minako cleared a spot between her and   
Mamoru, because she knew NOTHING would get Usagi away from Mamoru's side.  
While Mamoru was off talking Rei made some snide comment to Minako which had her laughing   
so hard her plate flew up and into Rei's face. Which set her off even more. Of course Rei didn't   
like that, and threw something at Minako. So Minako and Rei started a food fight which got food   
all over Ami and Makoto who finally came back to Earth, from their own reveries.  
"Children!" Mamoru said good-naturedly as he and his friend sat down.   
Minako turned and threw something at him and missed hitting his friend in the face.  
Immediately she stopped smiling, and said, "Oh I'm so sorry!! But you were in the way!!"  
"More like it you have bad aim, Mina-chan!"  
Blue eyes met light gray in shock as Minako stared at Marcus.  
  
Marcus looked at her in shock. This was the calm cool, collected president of Aino? She   
looked about 17 years old in her get-up, and she was laughing like a teenager, and didn't seem   
too concerned with the food on her and in her hair.  
He bent down and smoothed some cake off of her face and then licked it off his thumb.   
"Not bad, very sweet," he said, staring into her eyes.  
She just stared back.  
And Rei, Usagi, Mamoru, Makoto, and Ami stared at them.  
He winked at Minako, who finally smiled back and blushed.  
Mamoru cleared his throat. "This is a client of mine, Tien Marcus. Marcus, this is my wife,   
Chiba Usagi, Kino Makoto, Mizuno Ami, and Hino Rei. It looks like you already know Minako-san,   
eh?"  
"We had a meeting this morning," he said as he bowed politely to the other girls, and sat   
down next to Minako.  
Sitting together they unknowingly made a striking pair, both of them fair, with a more   
than fair share of good looks.  
Usagi got the match-making glint in her eye and was about to say something when Mamoru   
and Ami both clapped their hands over her mouth and held her hands back as she made noises.  
Marcus arched an eyebrow at Usagi but then turned to Makoto.  
"Are you the owner of the Rose Garden Cafe?" he inquired. "I know it was run by a Kino."  
Makoto nodded, enthusiastically. "Yes I am! Have you eaten there?"  
"No, but I've heard it's the best food in town."  
She blushed, "Yeah I do my best."  
"I'll stop in sometime. Save me a seat," he said.  
Minako for some reason was sorta jealous. She glared at Makoto who scrambled up and said,   
"I have to go now!"  
"Nice meeting you!" Marcus called and then glanced at Minako. He was pleased to see the look   
in her eyes.  
He stood up and offered a hand down to Minako.  
"Aino-san, would you do me the honor taking a stroll with me?"  
"Of course, and please call me Minako," she said as he pulled her up.  
"All right, Minako, let's be off."  
Marcus and Minako walked off.  
Usagi screamed as soon as Ami and Mamoru let go of her. "They would make such a cute   
couple!" she said, the glint back in her eyes.  
"Usako, no." Mamoru said.  
***  
  
Minako had stopped at a restroom and removed the food from her clothing and then she and   
Marcus walked through the park, silently.  
Marcus stopped and said, "Minako..."  
She turned and smiled, "Yes?"  
"I... never mind. I guess I just feel like I've known you awhile."  
"Well I guess you could say you have. I mean you've known about me, so that's sort of the   
same way."  
He paused. "Yeah I guess so."  
He continued walking along, and she snuck out her hand and laced their fingers together.  
Marcus looked down in surprise and then squeezed her hand.  
  
***  
  
After waiting all of this time, she finally had the chance. She had been watching the   
Earth for several years, and finally her sensors showed no signs of any senshi activities.  
"Now I can take revenge on that horrible place and those that shunned me!" she said, her   
voice and laugh theatrical.  
As all female villians seem to be, she was horribly vain, as she peered into the mirror   
to check her beauty. But what stared back was a twisted face so familiar and yet so different.   
"I'll take revenge on you, Venus, and you won't know what hit you," she whispered. In her view   
screen appeared an image of Minako and Marcus, and when Minako turns it is when we see who our   
villian reminds us of. 


	2. Part Two

Author's Notes: I've gotten a LOT of great feedback from you guys, just after the first day of   
Aishiteru's posting! I'm so excited, and I can't WAIT to get more out. Hope it lives up to your   
expectations. And for those of you who REALLY want to know who the villian is... SORRY can't   
reveal her yet. As always email: kyla@adulation.net and site: http://www.adulation.net. Oh one   
last thing, I want to thank Veebee for naming Marcus. It's not a Japanese name but it's a NAME   
OKAY?! LOL. And thanks to Zita for spelling Aishiteru for me ;o) 3 you guys!!  
  
Part Two  
  
At work the next day Minako sat at her desk and twiddled with her pencil as she gazed off   
into space instead of the important contracts that lay in front of her.  
A knock sounded on her door and she didn't glance up as Usagi came in, didn't even notice   
her until a hand appeared in front of her face and was waved around. "Yoo-hoo!! Earth to Minako!"  
Minako blinked.  
"Daijobu, Minako?"  
"Hai," she said with a wry grin.  
"Day-dreaming of someone?" Usagi asked innocently... a little too innocently.  
"Usagi..." she said, a warning tone in her voice.  
"I get the point," Usagi said quickly... a little too quickly.  
"Iie," Minako groaned.  
Usagi grinned as she bugged Minako for information regarding Marcus. She missed   
matchmaking  
  
Rei sat in front of the Fire, something she always did, but for this reason she had a   
different purpose, one she hoped she was totally mistaken about. In her hand she held a red   
ribbon which she laid in front of the fire, and closed her eyes over it.  
"Great Fire, I sense an evil intent around us, specifically Minako. Tell me what is   
happening."  
In Rei's mind she saw Minako, staring into the mirror. Only it wasn't Minako, this face   
was distorted and twisted and unmistakably EVIL. But the facial features were the same. She saw   
the Minako-doppleganger kissing a white-haired man.   
Then all of a sudden her mind hit a mental block. Someone was preventing her from seeing   
what was happening.  
Rei stood up, visibly shaken, and ran to her room and searched in back corners and her   
closet until she found what she was looking for, what she had hidden away years ago.  
She flicked the top on the watch like device and pressed a series of keys, and waited.  
  
*What was that beeping?* Usagi was thinking as she frantically searched for the source of   
the sound. She tripped over her shoes that she had left in the middle of the floor and landed   
chin first into the plush carpet.  
A pair of wise eyes stared at her. Luna, having long since passed her usefulness to the   
Senshi, for her knowledge was not as great anymore and they no longer needed much training, held   
out the small watch like device and said, "It's Rei."  
  
Usagi and Makoto huddled together trying to keep warm, while Ami sat serenely, waiting.   
Minako was walking up the steps as Rei came out to usher them in.  
"We always knew there would be a time when we had to stop our normal lives," Rei said,   
and then paused.  
"That time has come," Minako finished for her. "I can feel it."  
"You should, Mina-chan," Rei said quietly. "For it affects you. This aura surrounds you.   
And whatever is blocking my premonitions is after you."  
Minako's eyes grew round.  
"We have to do something. Keep an eye out for any strange happenings," Ami said quietly.   
"I can keep my sensors searching out for anything unusual so that we can try and nip this thing   
in the bud."  
The others nodded and then glanced at Minako with sympathy.  
"Stay away from Marcus," Rei warned before they broke up.  
"W-what? Why?"  
"I saw him. I saw no good for you, Minako."  
  
She watched them as they discussed her. Ha, like she was scared of them. Just to show   
them what she was capable of, she had stopped the stupid psychic girls powers. Thinking she could   
sense the future. She could only see what SHE wanted her to see it. And the dark haired girl   
would see no more.  
An evil laughed trilled from her as her plans built in her mind.  
"Oh what fun this will be," she said, a smirk marring the beauty of her face.  
  
Marcus stood outside of Minako's door uncertainly. In his hand he held her small purse   
she had carried earlier and dropped in his car.  
He rang the door and Minako opened it, wrapped in a short orange silk robe. Her hair was   
loose around her face and she wore no make-up. She was beautiful, he thought.  
"Your... ah... that is... uh your purse," he stuttered finally.  
She smiled, twisting him up in knots even more. "Thank you, Tien-san," she said, her   
voice not nearly as friendly as earlier.  
"I thought we had agreed it was to be Marcus," he said, confusion laced throughout his   
voice.  
"Circumstances have changed," she said, her voice getting cooler which each word.  
A small white cat peeked around the corner, and it's blue eyes widened with shock. Or at   
least had Marcus seen the cat he would have thought it was shock. Artemis was in hunting mode,   
pure feline instincts took over as he crouched slowly and then pounced on Marcus and hissed.  
"I'm afraid I'll have to say sayonara for tonight, Tien-san," she said. "Our meeting is   
at 10:00 a.m. sharp. Try to be on time this time around."  
With that his nose met the solid rosewood door.  
Marcus blinked and then inhaled deeply. He could still smell her.   
A grin creased his handsome face.  
This meant war.  
  
In the boardroom the next day on one side of the table sat her most trusted board   
members, and the other side sat Marcus's board members. She sat at one end, and his chair was   
empty. It was five minutes past ten.  
Minako started drumming her fingers.  
Someone tapped on the door and she called out, somewhat imperially, "Enter."  
In came a delivery boy who said uncertainly, "A delivery for Aino Minako..."  
"That would be me."  
She signed for the florists box and then said, "And why did you not allow my secretary to   
sign for them?"  
"Orders. Deliver to none other than Aino Minako the gentleman said."  
She nodded and he took that as his dismissal when she ignored him to open the box. Inside   
was a single white rose with a note attached. "Sorry I'm late, but thinking of ways to woo you   
detained me." It was signed with a flourish: Marcus.  
Minako turned a very deep shade of tomato... er red as she replaced the rose and the   
note.  
"Er... um... Marcus sends his apologies for his absence."  
  
  
More Notes: Sorry so short you guys!! But don't worry I'll have more soon!! 


End file.
